Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its data values for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming (which is sometimes referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory device is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a pair of select lines, a source select line and a drain select line.
A “column” refers to a group of memory cells that are commonly coupled to a local data line, such as a local bit line. It does not require any particular orientation or linear relationship, but instead refers to the logical relationship between memory cell and data line. The source select line includes a source select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the source select line, and the drain select line includes a drain select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the drain select line. Each source select gate is connected to a source line, while each drain select gate is connected to a data line, such as column bit line.
In order for memory manufacturers to remain competitive, memory designers are constantly trying to increase the density of memory devices. Increasing the density of a flash memory device generally requires reducing spacing between memory cells and/or making memory cells smaller. Smaller dimensions of some device elements may cause operational problems with the cell. For example, the channel between the source/drain regions becomes shorter, possibly causing severe short channel effects.
One way of increasing the density of memory devices is to form stacked memory arrays, e.g., often referred to as three-dimensional memory arrays. For example, one type of three-dimensional memory array includes a plurality of traditional “two-dimensional” arrays, such as NAND memory arrays, stacked vertically one atop the other, with the memory cells of each memory array being silicon-on-sapphire transistors, silicon-on-insulator transistors, thin film transistors, thermoelectric polymer transistors, semiconductor-oxide-nitride-oxide-semiconductor transistors, etc. Another type of three-dimensional memory array includes pillars of stacked memory cells, e.g., forming vertical NAND strings.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative stacked (e.g., three-dimensional) memory arrays.